Political Marriage
by WhenWeMeetAgain
Summary: Percy's running for Congress and the world wants nothing less than some good American politics. Annabeth is a pawn in this game of power and trusts her instincts more than her she does anything else. She has this feeling about Percy so when he asks her to marry him after knowing him for a few hours, she says yes. AU. Percabeth
1. Marry Me?

My heels clicked against the floor. I was getting closer and closer to that door, my heartbeat escalated. I had been met in secret about a political agreement to a senator nomine. In America everyone loved politics because it was dirty, ruthless, and unexpected, they loved politics more than their movies because _this is real_.

I opened the door and found only two women, a woman who was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had long brown hair that went straight to her elbow and her skin was a beautiful dark caramel color, she looked part Native American. She wore a white button up shirt and black slacks. Her feet had plain black five-inch high heels. She looked me up and down with color changing eyes.

The woman next to her was taller and way more curvy than the slim brunette. This woman was an African American and once I looked into her eyes I saw that the dark brown had hints of gold in them. She had a light blue silk blouse tucked into a black pencil skirt that ended above her knees. Her hair was maybe an inch below her shoulder and extremely curly. She was bustier than the first girl who looked to be a c-cup maybe and had, in nice terms, a white girl butt. But this girl had big breasts and a big butt.

"Miss. Chase" the first woman stated in what I thought could be a question but more clarification that I was Annabeth Chase, which I was.

"Yes" I told them. The second woman studied my body language. I knew this from my training, when I was eighteen I had enlisted in the Marines and a few years later I was called back to the states. My last few years I had spent as an architect in New York City.

"You're 26, live in a apartment in Queens, alone, you work as an architect and make a considerable rent, you were in the Marine core before you were discharged. Your full name is Annabeth Katherine Chase and you haven't ever been arrested and the most trouble you've been in is being friends with a girl who has gone to jail numerous times. You were awarded the purple heart for being shot in the leg after saving your fellow Marines from being taken prisoner. You are a well respected, smart, wise, beautiful, and innocent girl. You will do just fine" the first woman spoke the facts. I nodded.

"Good, you will be moved into your new apartment with senator nomine Percy Jackson, who you will marry on the twenty second of April, 2014, next year. You will go out on public outings with Mr. Jackson whenever it is needed and stay at your new home the rest of the time and only go out to see friends, family, shopping or doing your own charity work which we were informed you love to do, got it?" the first woman told me like my life was planned out for me.

"Now, you move in right now, Hazel will show you to your new home and your old was sold this morning, we moved all of your things" the lady finished and the second woman, Hazel, led me out and we walked along the streets of the city until we got to a very nice building and went to the top floor. In there were three people, the first lady I had met, Hazel said her name was Piper and an extremely handsome man who was talking with another guy who looked like he belonged in a graveyard, he had dark hair, dark eyes, and a dark suit.

"Ahem" Hazel interrupted and everyone's head snapped towards me. I finally saw the handsome mans eyes and they were gorgeous. They were the color of sea foam, the most beautiful color I had seen, ever. His dark hair was cut short against his head and when he smiled he had smile lines on both sides of his face. He was tall and somewhat muscular from what I could see and had the kindest smile.

"This is Annabeth Chase, your soon to be wife" Piper took my arm and wrapped it around hers before somehow looping ours together without even wrinkling Percy's suit.

"You two have the rest of the day to get to know each other and make this work… we hope" Hazel smiled brightly and took the pale man's arm and walked out with Piper.

"I'm so sorry you were roped into this" he smiled at me and led me to two sleek couches. He sat on one and I the other.

"I'm sorry, but what exactly is this about, I'm going to just marry a man I don't know?" I asked. Percy laughed and leaned forwards across the coffee table.

"You were chosen based on your qualities to be my wife so I can win this election and hopefully win presidency next year, please don't back out of this Annabeth, I need you to marry me" he pleaded. I looked at him astonished.

"I-I-" I stuttered until Percy touched my hand and I jumped and pulled away on instinct.

"I'll give you time to think about it" he gave a sort of half smile. "But for now we should get to know each other… so Annabeth, tell me about yourself" he smiled at me again.

"I was born in Olympia, Oregon on June 12th-" I started. He shook his head.

"No, I already know that stuff, what do you like to do?"

"I like to design buildings, I like to make things that will last forever and generations of children will be able to see it and I know they won't think of me when they see it but I feel like they would" I launched into explanation about my work but never really talked about my hobbies like he wanted me to, he seemed interested in my work, it was nice to talk to him even though I didn't know him and would be marring him in a year for some reason I was picked and can't back out because if I do, I have a feeling I'll regret it for a long time.

"I was in the Navy actually for four years, joined when I was eighteen" Percy smiled at me. I gave him a small smile back.

"I was a Marine for a while, funny" I told him.

"So, what do you do?" Percy asked me awkwardly. I raised my eyebrows.

"I thought you guys knew everything about me, I mean Hazel knew the last time I went to the bathroom" I laughed at the end shortly.

"Yeah, I guess so, sorry, stupid question, I uh, what did you want to- um- do?" he rubbed the back of his head. I found this quite cute.

"I have no clue, what are you usually doing? I mean you must be busy, you're running for congress, then I assume you'll be great and two years from now you'll be the democratic nomine for president" I said what I was thinking, finally.

"Good thing they moved the age limit down to 25, right?" he laughed. I smiled and stood up. I smoothed out my dress and looked around the apartment.

"The thing is though, pretty much every marriage out there for people in politics are political marriages, so what we have to do to set you apart is make our relationship look like there's no one else we'd rather be with, that will make sure you get majority of the votes" I informed him.

"So that's a yes, you will marry me?" he asked. I smiled.

"If you hurt me in anyway I will come out and tell everyone and have you taken out of office, other than you have to treat me well, I think I can make this work" I nodded.

"For now, they've never seen you, Piper planned it all out for us, we met a year ago when you were in a rush to get to work and bumped into me, your phone fell out of your pocket and into my case and I called your friend, Thalia, Piper told me about her and she's on board, she thought I was a crazy guy who had kidnapped you but we cleared it all up and she gave me your address. The next day I met you at your apartment and I gave you your phone back but not before writing your number down and it took me a few tries but you agreed to go on a date with me two weeks after we had met and since you thought it wouldn't be anything huge you didn't want anyone knowing because you didn't want to be in the spotlight, but now that we're getting married, you're coming out tomorrow to a charity outing for the children's hospital" Percy explained. I hung on to his every word to make sure I got it all.

"Okay, good" I smiled at him.

"Good" he smiled back and we went separate ways to different bedrooms.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I woke up the next morning with my curly blonde hair all over my face in a nest and the shirt I slept in twisted around my body, no to mention I had my sweatpants' legs twisted around also. I looked around at my surroundings.

I was in the guest room at Percy's apartment. The bed on which I rested upon was a queen size from what I saw and had white sheets and all that. My comfy clothes were nowhere to be seen, just fancy choices and the only comfy things I had were what I was wearing. There was a big mirror across from me and I saw through the strands of my blonde hair my grey eyes. I sighed and got out of bed and into the kitchen after pulling my fingers through my hair a few times until it was combed and wasn't frizzy.

I looked in his fridge and found barley anything. I looked and found an old box of cereal and some spices and stuff that weren't used. I managed to find some eggs that weren't expired and found that the stove worked. I made some scrambled eggs and deep inside the pantry was a toaster that I plugged in and made toast with.

It seemed Percy was already gone, even though it was six in the morning, but you know, the world never sleeps. I stood in the kitchen quietly and munched on my toast before washing my dish and fork and put them back where I found them. I then went to the bathroom and took my shower. Once I had washed and blow dried my hair and washed off the stink that replaced the fresh smell on my skin I found Piper and Hazel in my room looking through my clothes.

"This one is to conservative" Piper said to a simple light blue dress that went below my knee and had an open back.

"_Conservative?_" Hazel squeaked. "She isn't going to sing happy birthday to JFK Piper"

"Well, she should show some more cleavage, she's got breasts, why not let the world no that instead of hiding them behind a dress that goes up to her chin" Piper argued.

"It doesn't go to her chin, it goes a good two inches below her collar bone, you're overdramatic, she should be sweat yet sexy, not naughty and ruin every chance Percy has at congress" Hazel retorted sternly. Piper made a face and Hazel returned it.

"I agree with Hazel on this, I'm sorry Piper, I think I shouldn't show much skin, I'd rather not be declared a tramp on my first day" I told them. Hazel smiled and Piper gave me a look but I saw she was trying not to smile.

It took us two hours to find a dress for a thing that was nine hours away. We finally picked out a dress that was a floral, perfect for late spring with a white base and lightly colored flowers against it, it went just above my knees and had sleeves that just covered my shoulders and not my arms. The waist up was tight around my body and the rest bloomed out like a flower did, just not as wide. We picked a pair of skin tone heels and they kept my hair curled after crushing it a little bit.

I was brushing on some light pink eye shadow and mascara for a little bit. I then put chapstick on and put some light pink blush on my cheeks. I was soon ready for the charity event. Piper and Hazel had makeup and dresses on within an hour while it took me a good six.

Percy was home at four to get ready and had the guy I saw yesterday, Nico with him and behind Nico was a Latino man with curly dark hair and a devious glint in his eyes. I later found his name to be Leo.

"Annabeth, you clean up well" Nico's voice came next to me. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Excited for your first day on the 'job'?" He laughed. I smiled back at that.

"Nervous, actually" I responded and we both laughed. After some talk I found out Nico and Hazel were half-siblings and good friends, they were both 23 and had the same dad, who Nico claimed was a bit of a man slut.

"Taking my date away from me?" Percy sneaked up next to me and I jumped a bit.

"No, I'm taking her away from you" he grinned at Percy who smiled back. I had just found out from the conversation I just had that Nico was bi-sexual and used to have a crush on Percy when they were in high school so they joked around about it a lot.

"Well, it seems it's about time and Annabeth, may I have the honor of taking thee hand and ask thee to be on thy best of behavior" he bowed. I laughed and curtsied.

"Yes thy may take thee hand and have thee promise from thy deepest of thy heart" I said back. We were soon off. The night went of without a hitch, if you don't count what happened after we got home.

**So I hope you guys will want to stay tuned and follow along in my stories experience. I have always been into history and politics, so I hope you enjoy my story of Percabeth's political marriage.**

**Love you guys!**

**~WhenWeMeetAgain**


	2. Want You

I had gotten separated from Percy and attacked by the media. Flashing cameras blinded me. Reporters shouted questions at me from every direction. I was in the middle of a media tornado. I was spun around in my dress and was trying my best not to trip over everyone.

"How long have you and Percy Jackson been dating?" one man asked me while I was facing him. I pretended to not be able to hear him before I was flipped around.

"What's your name?"

"How did you and Mr. Jackson meet?"

"Who are you wearing?"

"What is your take on Republican nomine Octavian Donovan's promise to keep air pollution down to a minimum in New York City?"

"Is your relationship with Percy Jackson one of political matters?" I heard a woman say. I turned my head back to her and everyone got quiet.

"Percy and my relationship is one of love and not for his election, he wouldn't need it, his poles are up almost twenty percent to Mr. Donovan" I told her sternly and walked out of the crowd who continued to follow me even after I was pulled into a taxi and found myself alone besides the driver. I gave him Percy's address and after I paid I got in the building.

I went to the elevator and shakily pushed the button for Percy's floor. I found myself in his living room after putting a card in the slot allowing me into his apartment. Piper, Hazel, Leo, Nico, Percy, and another guy with brown shaggy hair and walked with a little limp from what I saw, were arguing.

I felt my legs give out and I slumped to the floor and hit my head on the marble floor. As my head bounced up and my eyes rolled around I saw them still arguing. I woke up where I was and it seemed to be darker outside than earlier, they were all still in the same place, yelling. I felt some liquid slowly slide down my fore head as I lay on my side with my eyes barley open.

I don't know what did it, the many people pushing and pulled and throwing my limbs around, the busy night walking around, or the people who seemed like the best of friends screaming at each other like they wanted to strangle each other. Maybe it was all of it but I pushed myself up, wiped my forehead and saw that I had some scratches from all the reporters. Blood rolled down my arms and legs and forehead as I kicked off the heels I had one that were ruined and managed to smooth down my beaten and tattered dress.

I took a step forward and another and another until I was in a steady walk towards the group of people. I found myself shoving Leo's shoulder so I was in the middle of the group. They all stopped yelling and stared at me. I looked all of them in the eye with a hard look and then fell on the new guy with the brown hair and eyes and a little wisp of a beard. He caught me but I couldn't keep my legs still. Percy was suddenly taking me and dragging me by my arms to the guest bedroom I inhabited and lifted my upper body on the bed and then my legs.

"Get some sleep, I'll see how you are tomorrow" he whispered in my ear and put his hand on the side of my cheek before smiling and leaving me to fall asleep. I couldn't though. I finally used some strength, once I heard the voices disappear, to get up and strip out of my dress and fall back on my bed. I then remembered I had makeup on and hated sleeping with that on but once I got up I saw my dress on the ground and debated going out of the room.

I knew I had to get some sleep but I could do it tomorrow morning. I finally decided to go and wash my face free of whatever crap they put in makeup. I walked out of my room in nothing more than my beige strapless bra and underwear. I walked in the bathroom and found Percy in the shower, it was steamy so I couldn't see everything through the glass as we both screamed, obviously startled.

"Percy! Oh my god!" I squealed and turned to find to doorknob but it was so foggy I couldn't see. So instead I fell on my knees and remembered that steam weighs more than air does because it had more water particles and all that good stuff, so it'd be easier to see and successfully found the knob. I escaped the bathroom, shocked and wondered why I was so oblivious that I couldn't hear the water, then I paid attention to the sound of water and heard nothing. A few minutes later Percy came out with a towel covering him from the waist down.

"Annabeth!?" he seemed really uncomfortable. I realized he was looking at me in my underwear and I him in his towel. I saw his very visible six pack and muscles in his biceps and felt heat rise up my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear any water and thought that you weren't in there and wanted to wash the makeup off my face" I explained quickly. We soon stumbled on words as we tried to explain things and soon enough we were just not talking and staring at each other. I saw the ends of his wet jet black hair drip to the cool marble floor and the water vapor stick to his skin on his shoulders and upper arms. He looked amazing and I think I wanted to stick my tongue down his throat.

"I'll go to the other bathroom" I said suddenly and turned. I walked briskly to the other bathroom in the apartment, the one farthest from my room and slammed the door behind me. I almost ran to the sink to splash water on my hot face. Sure Percy was one of the hottest guys I'd ever met but that didn't mean I could just stare at him while he was half naked and in shock of me intruding on his shower.

I splashed the cold water on my face and removed the makeup I had on. I soon looked natural and cold as goose bumps rose on my skin. I felt a chill run down my spine and hurried out of the bathroom and towards my room where I clumsily pulling the covers over my body and curled up on my side in a ball. I held my head on the soft pillow and stared out at the window in my room, the one window in my room was as tall as the room and as thin as a bookshelf. It was nice because I could see the city, even though it was mostly the side of the building next to us, I could still see a bit of the cities' lights dazzle upon the bricks next door and I smiled to myself.

I woke the next morning with a note on my bedside table from Percy saying that he had a work thing and wasn't going to home until real late. I didn't mind much, I enjoyed time by myself and since I didn't have a job really anymore, I just laid in my bed most of the day up until lunch and kept warm under the fluffy covers since it was an unnaturally colder day outside. I soon dragged the sheets away and felt the cold wrap over my body and then around it as I got up and went to the bathroom I saw Percy shower in the previous night.

I unclipped my bra and slid my underwear off and grabbed a white semi-soft towel from below the sink and threw it over the rim where it glass slid and hopped in ready to be warm again, I waited at the edge of the shower for the cold water to warm up and once it was at a temperature I thought was as good as I would get it, stepped under it. I let my blonde curls get soaked in the water and then pulled my hand through it like pulling a hair tie out and water splashed to the floor and made a _whomf!_ Sort of noise.

I took the bar of soap and rubbed it over my arms, legs and body. I then began to use my hand to wash as much residue off my body and until I was satisfied with my work kept it up. I soon got to the interesting way I wash my hair. I flip my hair so I'm bending and my body is like a sort of U but my back is the top arch and squirted the shampoo on my hair and shook my head around a little bit before using my fingers to dig in my scalp and swirl my fingers around to make sure I get all of my hair. I do the same with the conditioner and was out of the shower and dressed in dress pants and a light pink blouse.

I was soon trying to dig up my credit card to go and buy some groceries so Percy might actually have food. I finally found it and smiled eager that I could eat some food I wanted. I headed down to the nearest place I could buy food and let myself at it.

I waited until eleven at night for Percy. It wasn't until eleven thirty that I found him dragging his feet through the door with his bag and suit. I grabbed his bag and set it down and helped him to the couch where he flopped down and closed his eyes.

"I would like a day off once in a while, just to relax you know?" he asked me, his bright green eyes closed but his mouth moving.

"I actually do the opposite of what you do, I get too much relaxation time, why can't I help your political stuff, I'm great at it! You know that!" I told him. He didn't move and inch or had a muscle move except for his breathing.

"You are, it's part of what made me chose you, that and you are magnificently brilliant, memorized the first three hundred digits in pi when you were five? That's quite something, mastered the technique of Kempo by the age of ten? You can outwit men with not just your cleverness but your beauty, you were my top choice and Pipers, Hazel liked you and another girl I forget her name, but we all voted on it and you fit what we wanted the best, almost perfectly but apparently they wanted you to be a ginger so you would stand out more" Percy said after a moment.

"Thank you?" I couldn't quite get what he was saying since there was so much of it and I don't think he ever talked that much in the three days I'd known him.

"Your welcome my beauteous fiancé, I shall stick my eyelids together and think of fabulous things while my body rests and I can not hear a single thing around me until my body and mind stop their resting" he got up and walked dazed to bed. I laughed to myself and followed but to my room where I changed out of my dressy clothes and into my comfy ones.

I woke up the next morning and walked in the kitchen to see Percy in plaid pants and no shirt. I coughed when I saw him and spun myself around. He was looking curiously in his fridge at the food I had bought yesterday for us.

"Annabeth! Oh crap!" he used his cereal box to cover his chest, it didn't do much for him.

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to you being home in the morning" It was the truth he was never here and it was awkward having him here.

"No, its fine, I was just shocked at the food" he responded. I lifted up my eyes and smiled.

"I went out yesterday, don't worry I used my money" I told him and grabbed some milk for him from the fridge.

"Annabeth" he grabbed my forearm and I felt a shiver and looked back at him. "You don't have to be uncomfortable around me, like the other night, we're going to get married, you'll have to get used to seeing me without a shirt" he told me. I gave him a glare.

"So will you, I saw you looking awkward at me" I told him. He returned my glare and removed his shirt and pants so I could only see his underwear.

"Now you, we have to get used to each other, this may be the best way to do so" he said. I sighed. I pulled off my shirt to reveal my red lacy bra and shimmied out of my pants to show my matching red lacy underwear. He tried averting his eyes, but it didn't work. It wasn't working on me either, his skin looked so rough, like he needed to be touched.

I wanted him.

**Sorry it took so long to update, I hope you like this chapter.**

**~WhenWeMeetAgain**


	3. Touch Me

**CAUTION! SCENES VERY GRAPHIC! IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE SEXY PLEASE SKIP OVER IT OR WHATEVER THE PEOPLE WHO DON'T READ THOSE PARTS DO, THANK YOU!**

Nothing happened between Percy and I the rest of the day, until he walked in on me in the shower. I squealed and he turned away but didn't leave. My arm instantly covered up the front of me. One arm twisted around my chest to hide my nipples and one to cover my down below.

"Percy, could you leave?" I asked him.

"Annabeth, we have to get used to each other, you will have to have my kids in the future" he stated.

"That means we have to…" I trailed off. He nodded his head and turned back towards me. He began to strip down and once he took his boxers off, I closed my eyes. He then opened the shower door and I felt his arm brush against mine and soon I was looking at his whole naked body and I was blushing and filled with lust.

"Annabeth" he brought his hand up to my cheek and my arms fell. His hand dropped and he looked at me up and down, from my blonde hair to my C-cups then to my thighs and finally my feet. His hand stretched out and brushed against the side of my breast to my back. I closed my eyes and breathed in as he pulled me towards himself.

"Annabeth" he whispered in my ear and slid his other hand across my wet lower waist. I was pulled against him and I reached my hand to his ear and pushed it to his wet hair. I put my other hand on his shoulder and looked up at his eyes. His neck lowered and his lips almost reached mine when there was a knock on the door and I pulled away from his face and detached myself from him and his arms were pulled away from my body.

"Percy? Are you in there? Where's Annabeth? She has to get ready for the school opening at four where you have to cut the rope after Sandy wiped it away" Piper's voice was loud to get through the door, but the water was always silent so her voice sounded louder than she thought it would be.

"I'm right here Piper!" I called. I could hear her sigh as she opened the door and came in with her nose in her phone. I looked at Percy who was still looking at me with lust. I grabbed a towel and threw it to him so he could cover himself up, I, however, only grabbed one towel because it was all I was expecting was me taking a shower.

"Umm, Piper could you hand me a towel, I uh forgot mine" I told her. She nodded and without looking up she tossed me a towel and I wrapped it around me quickly making Percy snap out of his funk. He blushed and I laughed. I covered my mouth quickly but Pipers head was up and she saw Percy and I wet and in towels and she giggled.

"Percy and Annabeth sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes marriage, then come a baby in a baby carriage, then comes love, maybe" She sang. I rolled my eyes at her crappy remake.

"Shut up, we were just trying to get comfortable with each other because we each have a habit of walking in on each other in the shower" I explained. I saw Percy nod next to me from the corner of my eye.

"Well then, Annabeth come on, we have what your wearing ready, the drive will be two hours so hurry up" Piper hit both our butts as we left the bathroom. In the living room I saw Nico, Hazel, and Leo himself. Leo wiggled his eyebrows while Hazel followed me and Piper and Nico laughed to himself.

I was dressed in a light yellow dress that was covered by my jacket that went to my knees. It was black and my hair was brushed and de-curled then re-curled in a different way, larger curls than my natural hair. I had makeup smeared over my face and black heels to match my jacket then some spanks underneath and see-through stockings that were my exact skin tone so from a distance it looked like my legs were gorgeous. I got in a car with Percy and we were blocked off from the driver so it was just Percy and I.

"Annabeth" his hand found my knee and I looked up at him. It was the way he said my name like there wasn't any other name he'd rather say, like mine was the most amazing thing he'd heard. It warmed my heart every time I heard it.

"I was thinking that I would go to church with you on Easter, it's not very far away, you do go to church right?" I asked him, changing the topic from what I knew he was going to talk about.

"No, I don't, Democrat remember?" he said. I nodded.

"We won't go then" I responded curtly. Percy's hand turned my face towards him and he gently rubbed circles in my cheek.

"Annabeth, maybe we can make this work out so we might actually love each other" he said. My breath caught.

"It's purely political, nothing more" I told him. I glanced at his lips and my eyes lingered there for a little bit and Percy's arms wrapped around my coat and he pulled me towards his chest and I dug my cold face in his warm body and rested my arms against his chest and we were readjusted so I was sitting on his lap and he was holding me under my knees and around my back and my head rested in the crook of his neck.

"I know it's not just political, I can tell, the way you look at me, the way I feel about you" he whispered. I smiled and pressed my lips to his neck. I felt his heartbeat spike.

"I feel like your intelligence and wisdom is one of the best part of you" he whispered. I closed my eyes and kicked off my heels so I could curl up on his lap. He wrapped his arms around the sides of my legs and held me to him and kind of rocked us back and forth.

Percy held me and soon enough my heartbeat was the same as his, my breaths were aligned with his and my blinks only happened when he blinked so I could see his eyes as much as possible. I wanted to kiss him so bad. I wanted to trail my fingers down his muscly arms and stomach. I wanted… him.

I had never wanted someone before, sure I've been attracted to other guys and had sex with two men, ever. With Percy I wanted our legs to tangled in our sleep. I wanted his hands to grab me like no one else could have me. I wanted my lips against his strong jaw. I wanted to feel him against me, I wanted him to hold me like I was his life jacket when we were in the middle of the ocean.

I felt so sexually attracted to him that I wished he would take me and make me feel like he was mine and I was his. I wanted him to carry me when I couldn't walk. His arms flexing against my skin. I could tell he wanted things too because I could feel his boner. I laughed and brought my hand to Percy's neck.

"You don't want a boner when you're giving a speech to elementary school kids" I told him softly and he moaned and his hand was against my waist, inches away from my ass. I closed my eyes for a moment and sighed against his skin.

I stood still next to Percy's side as he spoke to a crowd of people outside the school, sadly it was a colder day out so my legs were very cold, the wind didn't help. Once the school was officially open and Percy did some press we were on our way back to his apartment. We were back in the car and my hand found its way to his upper thigh, centimeters away from his dick. His hand found mine and he squeezed it tightly.

"I am so going at you tonight" he moaned. I smiled and moved my hand up his stomach and towards his shoulder where my hand stopped and Percy pulled me hungrily to his lap. My legs on either side of him he had one hand on my ass and another on my back. I put my other hand right where my other hand was moments ago but on the other side and wrapped the other around his neck. I lightly grazed my lips against his jaw and to his ear where I stopped and I felt his grip on my butt tighten. I let out a small gasp and felt his grin against my skin.

"Tonight, after they all leave for good" I whispered softly in his ear and let my lips barley touch his ear but felt his heart beat get faster as I did.

I slipped away from his lap and let my lips remain next to his ear and I let out a slight puff of air in his ear before backing my lips away. Percy surprised me by pulling my face towards him and his lips found mine with force and our jaws moved with each other as my passion danced through my tongue and into him and vise versa.

I felt my body moved so my chest was right up against his and his hands were exploring places where, if I didn't want to do the same to him, I would never let other people touched, but his hands cupped around my butt and rubbed my breasts lightly. We were soon there and I feel off his lap and onto the other side of the car. Percy's hair and mine remained in tact, somewhat, but we could blame it on the wind, the wrinkles too, but before he opened the door I wiped the lip stick off his lips and he put a stray strand of hair back in place for me before we got out of the car.

Percy met me on the sidewalk and his arm wrapped around my lower waist and his middle finger lingered close to the place he would explore later. We made our way upstairs and met Piper, Hazel, Nico, and Leo who were hanging out in Percy's apartment.

"Is that lipstick on your mouth?" Piper questioned Percy and we both blushed and they all made hooting noises except Hazel who grinned and laughed at everyone else's hollering. They were soon out of our hair by the time it got dark and Percy met me in our spot, the shower. I turned on the hot water and let it burn my skin while Percy came in and stripped. He was soon in front of me. I laughed and grinned. I jumped up on him and his hand found its way to the bottom of my bare butt and his arm supported me while his other hand was across my back.

We were pushed against the wall so my back was against it, hard. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and hands were against his abs until they slid down and Percy moaned in pleasure and I did the same as he performed. I felt his mouth move down to my breasts and I moaned and gasped in pleasure.

When I woke up the next morning, I was sleeping next to Percy. My body on him and my legs wrapped around his bare legs, I realized that we were both naked and that my breasts were pushed up against him. I pushed my self up towards his face and instantly felt his arms wrap around the small of my back. I slithered down his chest and to his penis where he moaned in gratitude when his eyes popped open and he reached down and pulled me up to his face and soon we were kissing again.

"Annabeth? We have to go to the Children's Hospital, you are a big thing in the public eye right now- oh my god" Piper entered the room and found us naked making out and she screamed and covered her eyes.

"I'm blind, I can't see!" she squealed. We didn't care, we were in our own little world and his hands pulled the sheets up so they covered my butt so we weren't as exposed. Soon Leo was in the room trying to see what was wrong with Piper, but when he saw us I heard a yelp and felt Percy's hand reach down to pull the covers up even more so they were just above my boobs. Percy's arm wrapped around my lower butt and his hand landed on the cheek while his other arm pulled me closer to him, if that was possible.

"Stop! Damn, that's nasty!" I heard Nico say. Hazel's high scream pulled us apart and we both found something to cover ourselves. Percy took a pillow like a gentleman and left me the sheet to cover my body, which I did.

"That was the most disturbing thing I have ever seen" Leo gagged while Hazel ran out the room and we could hear her throw up from down the hall. I ran down to check on her but soon felt Percy's grip on me and saw he had boxers on and he pulled me to his chest and hugged me. I hugged him back.

Let's just say, the hug was the best part of my day, because the children would be adorable but the press were awful! 

**So I might not be posting things for a while, I'm traveling down south to see my family for Easter and my dads staying here so he can work and my documents are on this computer and so I'll update next week, late in the week, once I get home. I hope that you saw my warning at the top and if it disturbed you, I'm sorry, I was just trying to show their passion for each other.**

**Love you guys!**

**~WhenWeMeetAgain**


	4. Where are you?

I heard my name being shouted everywhere as I tried to walk in the hospital building. It was just Piper and I. Percy was doing political campaigning stuff. I guess you could say we were too. I got inside the hospital and stumbled over my self a bit before Piper and I walked to the elevator and went up to the cancer ward. The first thing I saw was the kids I knew from past visits.

"Annabeth!" One girl with pancreatic cancer, Cassie, ran up to me. I laughed and picked her up. She was seven and was in stage three of her cancer, her brown hair had been long gone and she looked scary thin but was one of the strongest people I had ever met. I hugged her and it felt nice to be with someone I had known for a while.

"Cassie, are you feeling better? Did you get the huge bear I sent?" she nodded. "I would have came here but I've been real busy, I'm engaged you know" I smiled and giggled with her.

"I'm feeling fine" she answered with a big smile on her face.

"How's Malcolm?" I asked her and we walked to my brothers room. He had brain cancer and the last I saw of him he wasn't doing to good.

"He's worse" she frowned. The smile was swept off my face and I held her up with one arm and held a boy, Michael's hand. He was three and had leukemia. He was a sweet kid and I put Cassie down and picked up Michael. He grinned at me and I smiled and kissed his bald head. I now held him with one arm and held Cassie's hand and we went to Malcolm's room with Piper behind us talking to Sarah who was nine and had kidney cancer.

"Malcolm?" I came in and saw my brother awake and not well, there was a nurse with him. The real reason I came was because they said he was very likely to die at any moment, so I wanted to stay with him for as long as possible. Somehow press got in and took a few pictures of Piper and I with the kids and a few with my brother and I soon they were taken out because they were bothering the kids.

I watched him go to sleep and sat by his side while Piper played with some of the kids. I saw my brothers blonde curls go away very soon after treatment and saw his light grey eyes dull until they were a deep dark grey and lost all happiness. My hand was in his and I was using most of my will power to not cry.

"Malcolm" I whispered once it was late, maybe seven at night. I hadn't spoken since four when I got to the hospital.

"When you were little you loved making me take you to the Smithsonian, I was maybe 18 and you were 9, you loved it so much that we would go there every time there was something new there, they knew us by name, you had names for all the stuff that was always there, you called the bust of Roosevelt 'Fat man'" I laughed.

"I'm getting married, remember that guy Percy Jackson who was a nomine for the democrats for the senatorial seat in the white house? We're getting married, we haven't set an exact date yet but he's great, you'd love him, after you would stop being an overprotective brother about it even though he's 29 and you're 17" I told him.

"I really like him, he's so kind and loving, he doesn't ignore my political statements and sometimes tells me he likes them, not as much as I'd like, though I'd want him to tell me I'm right every time I saw something because I'm a woman, so it's typical of me.

"If you weren't dying, he would love you like a brother, I know it. It hasn't been long, over a year maybe" I said since they had cameras in here to watch to make sure everything was alright. "But we're in love, Malcolm, it's love" I said for the cameras behind me.

"I hate that you never had the time to find someone, our siblings would be here but everyone's around the world, everywhere, I loose track our parents had so many children, ten of us after you…" I couldn't bring myself to say it so I skipped over it. "I love you Malcolm and so does everyone else in our extremely huge family" I said, my voice breaking on the verge of tears.

"Bye Malcolm" I whispered to him and put my head on his chest. Three hours, twelve minutes, and fifty six seconds later Malcolm died of Brain cancer. I left the room when the nurses began to take him away. Piper was still there but she didn't see me leave so I left it that way. I found the crowd had doubled by the time I got outside and didn't even try and smile for them, my brother had just died before me, I wasn't in the mood.

They followed me as I walked back to Percy's apartment with my head down and my face saddened from loss. I made my way to Percy's apartment and entered Percy's apartment after the elevator ride and found it empty. As I walked I took my things off until I was naked before the bathroom door and I entered. It was one of the two only rooms in the apartment with a lock on it, this bathroom was closer than the other. I turned the shower on warm and sat down. The pressurized water hit me hard at first but I grew used to it as the hours went on.

"Annabeth?" Percy called as soon as I heard the ding of the elevator door shutting. I began the wrap my arms around my legs and turned the water up so it was warmer. I always liked the shower, it made me feel away from all the chaos of the world and it felt good to wash everything off me. Percy seemed to follow my trail of clothes and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Are you alright?" his voice was soft. I finally allowed myself to cry and my face scrunched up and water fell from my eyelids, not just because of the shower. I didn't answer and soon enough Percy was worried and kicked the door down, which I would've been surprised about if my brother hadn't just died.

"Annabeth" he whispered and in his button up shirt and dress pants came in, his bare feet touched with mine and he held my naked body to his clothed one and I curled up around him. He didn't ask what was wrong but soon enough Piper was in and frantic, she must have saw my clothes and followed to the broken down door were we sat, me in his shirt and him in just his pants. I was pretty much on his lap.

"I didn't even know you were gone until I saw your brothers room empty" she said nothing else and left us in the shower, she must have called everyone to back off for the rest of the day or something because no one else came.

"You would've liked him" I whispered. I felt Percy's body tense.

"An ex" his voice had anger he tried hard to hide. I looked up at him and as I did my grey eyes sprouted tears over my now dry face after he had reached over me and turned the shower off.

"My brother" I cracked and started sobbing again. He held my right leg and pulled it closer to him so he had me in his grasp.

"Brain cancer" I answered his unasked question. I could feel it bugging him. He hugged me and kissed my temple. His lips stayed there for the longest time until they retreated and I felt cold.

I woke up to find the apartment empty and I kind of liked having it all to myself for a little bit. I went to the kitchen and grabbed some food to eat and went to the living room and pulled a blanket Percy had laying around over myself. I turned the TV on and curled up against the arm of the couch. It was on the news so I kept it there. They were talking about rain coming tomorrow and then changed the topic.

"The woman who we've all seen around with democratic nomine Percy Jackson was caught on tape at a local hospital two weeks ago, we found out her name is Annabeth Chase and this is a video of her and her brother in his hospital room" It cut to the video of me from two weeks ago when my brother died. I hated seeing it so in the first few seconds I changed the channel to some show on HBO and huffed.

"We've got a red carpet tonight, can you believe it's already summer time!" Piper squealed as she came in the living room. She overlooked me and started looking down the hallways until she came back and stopped in her tracks as she saw me.

"Piper do you have a boyfriend?" I asked her. She shook her head and sat down next to me.

"We know you have a fiancé" she winked at me. I smiled.

"He's great, I just wish I could see him more than twice a week" I admitted. Piper took my hand.

"He's running for congress, of course he's busy, I can't help that you fell in love with a guy who's never with you" she explained. I gave her a look saying I didn't love him and she raised her hands in surrender. "Sorry, sorry, but you do love him" she messed with me. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"It seemed like you love to shout from the roof tops that we love each other" I said quietly. She giggled and bounced around a little like a middle school girl who just found out her friend had her first kiss.

"You love each other!" she smiled. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. I had just come to the conclusion last night that I loved him but it was weird to me because I had known him for a month and know I loved him.

"Piper just shut up" I blushed.

It was August and Percy and I had been together for months now and we really loved each other, the press was getting that and they loved it so much we couldn't go outside the apartment, but today we were going to Percy's mom's house in the country. I was so nervous to meet my soon to be mother in law, the wedding was in October and I was nervous as hell.

"She'll love you" Percy said, I was holding his hand terrified his mother would hate me.

"You say that now, you haven't seen her in a year, what if she's changed her views and hates me so much that she can't even look me in the eye" I breathed out. Percy's mom had stated months back when we were first engaged that he and I were perfect for each other and she hadn't met me yet so I was scared as shit.

"Annabeth, I'm going to give you one piece of advice, shut up" Percy said. I ignored him and Nico laughed next to us and Hazel snickered a little from across from us in the limo. Leo was listening to music and Piper was messing around on her phone, moving interviews and doctor's visits around and scheduling more things than I could count.

We were a team really. Hazel was the one to tell us and take us to wherever we had to go and give us as much information as possible to make everything perfect. Nico played with political promises and things Percy would do when he was in the seat. Leo was the tech guy, he knew everything that was going on in the political world. Piper was the organizer and planner. I came up with events that Percy and I should go to and Percy of course was the pretty face that was smart and knew what he needed to do politically, I'm pretty sure that we didn't even need Nico but kept him around because we all loved him so much.

"Let's go meet your mother" I said nervously as we got out of the car and to the big house surrounded by acres of grass that Percy's mom lived in. The door was swung open by a woman with the same jet black hair Percy had but it was greying. I saw she was thin and built so she didn't really have curves, just a straight body really. She was beautiful though, Percy had his mothers smile, but that was pretty much it.

"Annabeth?" she called to me. I turned and saw he coming towards me. I put on a smile and hugged her while she hugged me back warmly. "I can't believe my son found a beautiful and smart girl who's willing to love him!" she exclaimed. She knew that we actually loved each other and now it wasn't just political.

"Mom" Percy sighed and she let go of me and everyone saw my blushing face as she moved to Percy and kissed his cheek before hugging him tightly. I was flushed with relief. From what I could tell from his mothers' body language, she actually liked me.

**This story won't be like thirty chapters long, it might be ten or six, it won't be extremely long, so I just wanted to get that out there.**

**Love you guys!**

**~WhenWeMeetAgain**


	5. Winter and Snow

"So Annabeth, I heard you were a Marine" Percy's mother who insisted I called her mom said.

"Yeah, served for a few years before I was hit in the leg and brought back" I told her. She smiled.

"Percy was in the navy like his father, that's where his dad is now, somewhere in the middle of the ocean, hardly ever see him" she sighed. We were at her house, just her and I. Hazel and Piper were out shopping downtown where there was a huge mall. Leo had found a horse that no one had claimed and the whole town tried to catch it but no one could. They thought it might have been an old farmer who died recently, he had plenty of land and cattle and all that but no one who could inherit it, so people just came and took things. Percy and Nico were visiting old friends since they grew up together.

"How long ago was it? The last time you saw Percy's dad" I asked her. She laughed.

"Years ago, might have been six years, I haven't a clue" she said. I heard a neigh outside and stood up the same time mom did. I saw Leo on top of the horse bareback. He was riding for mom's barn where she had some horses. I laughed and both went outside. I ran to the barn and saw Leo saddling up the horse. I laughed.

"What's his name?" I asked him petting the mare besides me. Her mane was white and her fur silver, she was beautiful. The stallion was light brown with a black mane.

"Festus" he decided. I laughed.

"Good name, did you want to go for a ride?" I asked him and looked back to the mare. Mom had stayed in the house and gave me a smile when I left.

"Sure" he put a saddle on his horse and put all the other stuff on it as did I. I mounted first then he did. We raced across the farm and went down the road. A few more miles and then we were downtown. We were a sight to see, two people on horseback riding in the middle of the street. No one stopped us but people stared, mostly at Leo's horse, they recognized him.

"So Percy was going to someone named Grover's house?" I asked. Leo nodded next to me, we were in a trot and came to a stop when we approached a red light.

"Yeah it's somewhere near here…" Leo looked around and we started to walk forward towards a few small shops. I heard a shout and found that Piper and Hazel were coming towards us. Leo pulled up Piper and I helped Hazel up. Our horses were so big that they could fit four people on each, they had long bodies.

"How was shopping?" I asked Hazel behind me. She had bags in both hands and many of them.

"It was great, New York shops always have the latest, here I can get things I couldn't before" She smiled. I could feel her smile behind me. We made it to Percy's friends house and I saw that two of the horses were in a driveway eating grass. I laughed and hopped off my horse. I pulled Hazel down and we knocked on the door. It was a big Asian man who answered. I felt Hazel's arm tense since it was against mine. I looked over at her and she was staring at the guy.

"I'm looking for Percy" I told the guy. He nodded and led us back to the back room where I saw the guys laughing, drinking, and eating. I rolled my eyes.

"They're so drunk" I laughed with Hazel. Nico and Percy heard.

"AHYY" They screamed and pulled us towards them. Percy swung me under his arm and placed his hand on my hip. He spun me over and over. I realized they weren't drunk they were really happy and having so much fun.

"We'll leave you guys to settle down, just wanted to tell you that mom expects you back for dinner and will whoop your ass if you aren't home" I told him. He groaned.

"It's like I'm a child again" He sighed and let me go. Leo was now hanging out with them so Piper go her own horse and we borrowed one of the guys horses and Hazel took the mare. We strolled the streets and went from shop to shop. Whenever we got off our horses we made sure they had plenty of grass to graze on and maybe a little pond.

We ended up at an animal shelter they had in town and while Hazel was looking at bunnies and Piper was looking at kittens. I made my way to the dog section. I was surprised that all they had were puppies. The woman explained that the farmers liked older dogs for whatever reason, I wasn't really listening.

I saw two small pups with barley any fur on them. One had ice blue eyes and black fur. The other had red eyes and the whitest fur, like snow. It was smaller than it's sibling. The runt. I asked about the two pups. She gladly let me in a small room with them. I sat in a chair with the two pups sitting and staring at me. I tilted my head at them and they did the same. The black one, the boy opened his mouth and started panting with a smile on his face. The albino girl got on fours and walked up to me. She stood on her hind legs and put her front ones on my knees. I laughed and picked her up.

"Beautiful girl" I looked in her red eyes. I later found out that they were a wolf-husky mix and were already house trained, the girl was spayed because she had a home before this and the boy wasn't, so I didn't think there was a reason to have him do the same. I instantly fell in love with those pups and bought them. I had them follow me, which worked, they followed my every step. It was sweet. As I signed the papers and paid which took a few hours. The pups played with Hazel and Piper.

"Snow" I named the girl pup, I was going to let Percy name the boy. I set the puppies on the horse and let them sit in front of me and watched them carefully. Once we got back to mom's house. I carried them both in one arm and went in with Minerva and her brother. Once I set them down they didn't move. So I moved and they followed. I laughed and scratched behind both their ears.

"Percy?" I called for him. He came down and the boy pup ran up to him and started pawing at his pants. Percy looked at the pup and picked him up.

"Ours?" he asked. I laughed with a nod. I picked up Snow and held her in my arm. Her ears were some of the softest things I'd felt.

"Ours" I responded. He grinned and picked up the boy pup.

"What's his name?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"I thought you could name him, I named the girl Snow" I told him. He grinned.

"Winter" he grinned. I smiled and kissed him with the pups in our arms.

"You have children already?" someone interrupted. I blushed and pulled away to see Leo laughing with Nico.

"That's later" I laughed. Percy put his other arm around my waist and I put my head on his shoulder.

"Annabeth, I give you my blessing" mom said. She had asked to see me in private since it was our last day here.

"Mom… thank you" I smiled and felt relief in me and I hugged her.

"I'll see you soon, I've always wanted a daughter, don't tell Percy that though" she joked. I laughed and petted the pup who was now bigger maybe the size of a grown pug.

Once I was in the car with Percy I held Snow on my lap. Winter was going around in a circle like all dogs do before laying down. Snow jumped down and started to play with her brother.

"Anna, what did my mom have to say?" he asked curiously. I smiled.

"She gave me her blessing" I told him.

"That deserves celebrating" he gave me a cocky grin. I smiled in laughter.

"Does everything deserve celebration?" I asked. He was already kissing me and once I was curled up on his lap he grinned to himself.

"Yes" he whispered before we went to sleep, both of us sharing our warmth and the dogs on my lap curled up and sleeping.


	6. Annie

I was home with the husky/wolf pups it had been a month and they had grown a lot. I was sitting on the couch when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me off the couch, I saw the jet black hair and instantly knew who it was.

"Percy" I laughed. We were on the verge of the election in about a month. He dragged me to himself and we were in our underwear suddenly and I let out a gasp of pain and pleasure as the small of my back hit the wall and I was lifted on a table. I felt Percy's spine move as I lightly let my finger slide down his back and just above his pelvis. Percy on the other hand was being rough and pressed me so hard against the wall my vision was a little hazy as I let my lips and body do the work.

My finger nails traced his biceps and went up until I reached his shoulders and scratched down his sides where it started to bleed a bit and Percy's mouth nibbled lightly on my bottom lip and I felt him inside me. I felt like my whole life before I was a broken piece of glass and now that I found the other half of my broken glass and that they were currently inside me, it was the most amazing feeling I'd ever had.

We stumbled to the bed and I was over him doing the work while we kissed and his hands were on my hips pushing himself out and in over and over. My nipples were against his and my body perfectly joined with his and my hands on his shoulders sliding and slipping down his amazing body.

He flipped us and now I was under him and he was thrusting himself in me. I brought my fingers to his face slowly and then slid then teasingly down to his hips where they lowed ever so slightly to cup his bum then I felt us turn so now I had control over him again. He used his soft hands to cup the outer sides of my breasts. I moaned softly and he chuckled before hungrily fighting his tongue with mine and then they were in perfect harmony.

His tongue soon flicked around my nipples and we were off again. I was shooting off him and him inside me. By the end of it we were sharing passionate careful kisses as he held me and caressed me. My back and sides had scratches and his too, they were bleeding and I didn't care I was just happy to have his arms around me and his fingers touching my cheek and going down my neck while we stared at each other with lust in our eyes and intense beating in our hearts.

I lay there and we stay there the rest of the night until he falls asleep and I get out of bed and my warm feet touch the smooth cool surface of the marble floor. I rose out of the bed naked and walked carefully to the doorway.

I took light steps that became small pitter patters on the marble surface. I got to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Cold air swept to my naked body and I felt my arms and legs prickle from goose bumps. I shiver.

"Annie?" I heard a sweet voice call out. I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist from behind and felt him hard against me.

"Percy" I let out a breath as I said his name. I felt a trail of kisses on my neck line and I closed my eyes and let him move down.

"Annie" he whispered again. This time I brought my leg back and hit him in the groin before flipping around and kicking him in the side of the head, knocking the intruder out cold.

"Percy!" I called out for him as I held myself, I was just felt up by a guy I didn't know, but I had been through worse things then this, I wouldn't let it get to me, I wouldn't, but still I thought It was Percy at first, how could I not know. I felt tears sliding down my face, how come I can't be comfortable in my own house. I heard footsteps running towards me and paws on the floor. I was greeted by Percy with Winter and Snow. Percy gave me the comforter of our bed and he wore the sheet around him.

"Anna?" he asked in concern. I cried into his chest. After I explained everything to him, he looked at the guy on the floor angrily. Once I calmed down Percy called 911 and the police came to us. They arrested the man and got our reports as I had to retell how the man touched me. Once they left, which was a while Percy held me.

"How did you know it wasn't me?" he asked. I shivered remembering it.

"I didn't notice it at first but he called me Annie, you never call me Annie. I get Anna, Annabeth, Annabel Lee, and plenty of others but never once have you called me Annie" I responded.

"Can we just not talk about it" I sighed. "I don't want to even think about it, we have the charity ball tomorrow right?" I changed the topic and gave my love a light kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, let's get some sleep" he got up and once I was standing up too he picked me up bridal style and the pups followed us and I curled up next to him and found my self closing my eyes.

I woke up the next morning to hearing Percy swear in the living room and Winter howling with him while Snow let out her high bark to make them stop. I got out and gave Percy a stare until I found out what they were reporting and I felt my breath catch and my knees buckle.

"-eth Chase, Senator nomine Percy Jackson's fiancé was molested this morning at around one o clock, the police say she's fine but no word yet from Percy Jackson, we will come back to you if we do hear from the senatorial nomine" a woman said on air. I cursed and felt Snow lick my leg and I bent down to pet her soft fur and continued to the bathroom. I took my shower and dressed in a light denim colored dress that stretched around my hips.

"Annabeth!" Hazel embraced me and I soon felt Piper do the same. I sighed and felt tears in my eyes.

"Can we not talk about it, I want to not have to ever think about it again"


	7. Shards

Election day was here and I was at a voting booth and I was filling it out when I saw Percy's name and Octavian's. Percy's name made my heart pound, I filled it in and deposited the ballet before going back out to Percy and my friends. We had all voted and had to wait for the results to come in later that night. We were one of the first ones there so when we got home I was jumped on by Winter and his soft black fur brushed against my bare leg. I laughed and picked him up.

"Anna" I felt arms wrap around my waist and Percy's head nuzzle in my neck and I let Winter jump from my arms and leaned back against my fiancé. We were going down to the senators office because if he won it took effect instantly. I quickly moved into the car and we were off with Frank, Percy's body guard and Hazel who was tapping on her phone.

"When you win, we're going to do it in your office, on your desk" I whispered in my love's ear. I could feel his grin as I kissed his jaw and he held an arm around me.

My nerves were unbearable, I still thought about that man in my kitchen sometimes and the thought made me want to cry and curl in a ball until I died but I knew I shouldn't, I had a duty to do. I had to be stable and strong when others weren't, just like Percy. I had to be like Mitchell, strong and brave even if I look death in the eyes.

Percy squeezed my hand and I gave him my best smile before turning away and opening the door. My hand shook as I forced the smile on my face. I let my eyes meet my fiancés, they were excited and calm. I wish I could be like him, excited just to be here, but I wanted to win this badly, I knew Percy would be great and I knew that Mitchell would have voted for him. I answered a few questions before going in.

"Miss. Chase, I've heard rumors that Octavian is a good fighter, does it worry you that if he losses he'll get rough with you're fiancé?" Was oddly my first question. I smiled in response as the woman held the microphone to my mouth.

"We congressmen aren't ones for rough housing" I told her. She smiled.

"What about when Preston Brooks beat Charles Sumner for speaking out against his slavery beliefs, he didn't recover fully for three years" she argued.

"Well to be fair that was back in 1856 and it is way more likely to happen these days then back then, if that answers your question" I laughed with the woman and moved on to another. In the middle of my next interview I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Octavian in all his blondeness.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Chase, I've heard so much about you but all the words aren't enough to comprehend your beauty" he shook my hand I smiled warmly back and grasped his hand. He didn't have the warm twinkle Percy had but a hard iron stare where his eyes went. It made him intimidating.

"It's a pleasure to meet you officially, although I am unsure why we haven't met before this, it had been quite a while since Percy and I announced the engagement" I told him. His smiled didn't crack but his eyes hardened a bit.

"Like your future husband, I have been very busy, I do hope you can forgive me" he said and was swept away from me by other reporters. Once I made it to the last few I started to feel like Octavian was a bad man, it was the way he looked at people, like we were his subjects.

"Miss. Chase, CNN was sad to hear about your brother, brain cancer was it?" the man asked. At the mention of my brother my smile faded and I felt something in me tighten and my eyes begin to water. I held them back.

"Yes, thank you" I told them with kindness.

"Miss Chase many have been wondering, why didn't you show yourself until after the engagement?" they asked. I put on a faint smile.

"I was just an ex marine before who was working as an architect, I was determined to live a normal life, I didn't think I would love Percy like I do now, at first It was a few dates then I began to fall in love with the damned man" I laughed at that with the man. "I knew that I would have to go public or break it off and I never wanted to be someone who was always watched so I made up my mind a few weeks before he proposed"

"Thank you Miss Chase" the man said I smiled at him and lingered for a moment before entering the building to find Percy walking next to me casually like we were home with the dogs.

"I heard your last little monologue, am I really a damned man?" he smiled his cocky grin. I felt his hand rest on my hip and I turned my head so my cheek was on his shoulder lightly.

"You are a damned man if you love me" I told him. I lightly kissed him then, a sweet and tender kiss that showed my love for him. We made our way to the room where the TV was large and on awaiting the results. It took a good half hour of a room full of butterflies before the screen came up. I gasped at it and held Percy's hand before a tear came from my eyes.

"Start moving your things in tonight Mr. Senator" I whispered to Percy as we both smiled in joy and he hugged me and twirled me around a little bit before we broke off to hug others. That was when I felt my stomach hurt and I ignored it, which wasn't bad but unexpected events seemed to follow.

We were in the car with Frank and Hazel and a few others who were celebrating with us when we heard a shot fired and at the same time I felt blood crawl down my arm.

I had been shot in the shoulder and the glass had shattered around me, other shots soon came and we were hit more times then I could count. I remembered turning to

Percy.

"Don't die love, I won't if you won't" I told him before I felt a shot in my leg which was the third bullet in me, the other was in my hip. I passed out soon after with my body on the seat with him covering me from the bullets.

I remember thinking that Percy didn't have as many bullets in him as I did but I knew for sure that Frank who had been over us had too many to count and I caught a glimpse of Hazel's bloody hands on her stomach and Lee who was Percy's intern type of man was moving towards the front seat to make the car move away.

Sirens, I heard Sirens, I remember the last thing I felt wasn't another bullet or another drop of blood slide down my body but Percy's warm breath on my neck and being relieved that I knew he was alive at the moment.

I woke up to beeping. Lots of beeping and yelling in the hall. I sat up and rested on my good arm and saw a flash of brown hair go by and color changing eyes I knew were Piper's. I felt my heart beat quicken and soon enough nurses were rushing in to see what was wrong.

"Who died?" I cried out while they restrained me. I lashed with more force than I knew I had. "Percy!" I called out over and over before they sedated me. Man I wanted to punch those nurses.

I was much calmer the second time around. I woke up and saw it was dark out and didn't have any sense of what day it was or anything until I found my phone next to my bedside still covered in blood, still wet too. I picked it up shakily and pushed the home button, there was a picture of Percy and I and over it was the time. It was two in the morning just hours after I was shot.

I pressed the button to call for a nurse and before I could say anything took my vitals and all that.

"Who died?" I asked her calmly. She didn't even glance at me but hurried out the room. I opened my phone up and called Leo up, he was the only one who hadn't been with us because he was sick.

"Who died Leo?" I asked once he picked up.

"Annabeth" he said gently before hanging up. I slammed my phone on the table in frustration. It was only minutes before he was in my room, his face flushed.

"Frank didn't make it, he was shot in the head… as well as Percy, it wasn't directly in the head but skimmed him on the side of his head pretty brutally, nothing they can't fix but he's still in surgery, he had five bullets in him, Annabeth, you had three, just in your leg, five all together. Hazel was shot in the stomach once and once in the ribs, the ribs were strong enough to hold the bullet in the bone and it didn't puncture the bone." He informed me with cracks in his voice at the mention of Hazel and Percy's name.

"Piper was hit in her left arm, left shoulder blade, a right rib close to her heart but not close enough to the lung or heart to do anything terrible and once more in her right foot. Lee was shot in the heart and ribs, he didn't make it. Octavian was in the car behind us and crashed before also being shot at, he was hit in the neck and died instantly. Reyna, who you met at the party wasn't harmed but suffered some scrapes and burns." He finished off. I felt a tear roll down my face.

"Nico?" I asked. Leo looked down.

"He isn't doing well Ann, he was hit twelve times, six in the legs and arms, three in his shoulders, two in his stomach and one grazed his neck, luckily not hitting anything major, Annabeth, you're the first to wake up, they say you should be able to visit in a wheel chair but you have to be hooked up to an IV" he said. I whimpered and asked Leo to leave me.

I used my strength to get up and stumble to the bathroom next to me with the IV, which was pouring blood in me. I stumbled to the toilet and threw up over it. Five bullets in Percy. Frank's dead. Five were in me and I could walk with so much difficulty it hurt to move a millimeter of muscle. Two in major parts of Hazel's body. Five in Piper. Lee was dead. Octavian was dead. Reyna was at least fine but I didn't know her well, I just knew it was good that at least someone wasn't shot. Then there was Nico with twelve bullets in him.

I threw up until nothing was left and then began to dry heave to add to the hurting in my empty stomach. I then stood up in my pain and took off my hospital gown to reveal my pale and skinny body. My legs were thinner than they had been with bandages on my upper left thigh, lower left leg near the kneecap, and once more in the side of my right leg. One was on the outer tip of my shoulder cap. Then once more in my right hip, which hurt like hell.

I shrunk to the floor and cried until Leo found me naked minutes later in a ball against the wall. He rushed over and hugged me. I made the sobbing noises but I couldn't cry anymore after that so I just sobbed and whimpered before he helped me up and pulled my gown back on and I felt weird that he saw my butt.

**Sorry it took so long to update. I don't even know why it did but yes, this was happening all along so I don't know if anyone expected it, in my original draft this wasn't bound to happen but I obviously changed it and I hope you guys like it, well hate that they were hurt but love the story.**

**Love you guys!**

**Have a good Memorial day weekend!**

**~WhenWeMeetAgain**


	8. Senator Jackson

I let my bare feet hit the floor as I walked down the empty hallway and to a quiet room, like all the rest, there was never anyone up here, just us and I was the only one awake, that it until a few hours ago, Piper had woken up, I heard she asked for Jason, another one of Percy's bodyguards who was shot at, he had survived but not awoken.

"Piper" I whispered softly in her doorway, I at least had underwear on so my butt wasn't showing and I could shower on my own now, it had been three days since I woke up and four since we were shot. The FBI were investigating the attempt on the senators life, my loves life. The beautiful girl opened her eyes and they changed colors like usual. She looked weak, pale and thinner than usual. I walked around still with the blood bag attached to my veins.

"Annie, you're alright" she smiled tiredly. She looked so done.

"They said you called out for Jason" I told her. She blushed.

"We'd been seeing each other and I had been pregnant" she cried and looked in physical and emotional pain so I moved closer to her.

"He's alive, he wasn't shot as bad as either of us, but he got hit three times in his side, they told me that Frank and Jason formed a barrier kind of shield around us, al of us, them and Nico" I told her gently. She relaxed and slid down some in her bed.

"When can I walk again?" she asked.

"You were hit in the legs a few times Piper, I was hit three times in the leg and could walk when I woke up, did you want to try, they don't like us doing it, but as long as we have our IV's were good, come on, I'll help you" I put my good arm around her shoulders and pulled her to her feet.

"I can take it from here" she told me. She walked slowly out of the room and called back to me, I met her in the hallway.

"Yeah?" I asked her. She smiled sadly.

"Have you seen Percy yet?" she asked softly. I bowed my head and shook it.

"I bet he would've been to you right when he opened his eyes" she whispered and disappeared into Jason's room. I then noticed as I passed by the ring glimmer in Piper's hand and smiled to myself. I looked down the hall and caught a glimpse of jet black hair in a room. I took a deep breath and walked forward.

"I'll be strong for you, I will give you my strength and you will take care of… you would hate that, you would want me like this and I want what you want, sometimes… Please wake up soon Percy, I love you" I kissed his pale lips and left his limp body with tears in my eyes.

I went to my room and put on the outfit I was to wear to the public hearing I'd be attending to tell the country that Percy was alive and hasn't woken and answer any questions need be. I was able to take out the iv and walk with a cane, so I moved down to the bottom level of the hospital where bodyguards met me to escort me to Percy's office.

I was paler, thinner, and weaker than I had been before and everyone knew it. As I walked with my cane up to the podium I grabbed a side with one hand and the cane was gripped in my second. I took a deep breath to steady myself and faced the reporters from all over the world, when a congressman got shot multiple times, it was a big deal.

"Percy is doing fine, he has not woken up but he will soon, I know that. My heart goes out to the families and friends of Frank and Lee, they were good friends of mine, Frank guards Perc- guarded Percy with the upmost bravery and even when he had bullets in him, still…" I kept myself form crying and cleared my throat. "Still protected us. I didn't get to know Lee for long but he was a nice kid, he would tell Percy and I about how he wanted to become a rep for Florida, his home state, I do hope that the press will give their families time to grieve and remember their loved ones. I will be taking questions now" I finished off my speech. Hands shot in the air.

"Miss Chase" one said. "What do you have to say about Octavian Donovan?"

"I only got to meet Mr. Donovan once the night he died but he was kind and welcoming, I hope he rests in peace after all these political issues" I replied.

"Miss Chase, has anyone but yourself awoken yet?"

"There are only two of us awake at present, myself and Piper McLean who is doing fine" I responded.

"What is Senator Jackson's current state?" one asked I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"Percy was shot five times, same as Miss McLean and I" I stated off. "One skimmed his head, another got his collar bone, another in his leg. The last two were in his stomach and leg" with that questions erupted.

"Is Senator Jackson going to make it?"

"What about the other four people hospitalized, what are their conditions?"

"Is it true Miss McLean was pregnant?"

"Do you think Octavian was behind this and was accidently shot?"

"I will be taking no more questions" I told them and walked away light headed. I was escorted back to the hospital where I was met by nurses and doctors.

I moved gently towards Nico. I pushed some of his long hair back and his pale skin glistened. He was alive and his heart was beating fine, they said he would make it, but the damage was fixed as to his physical problems, not his emotional ones, like the rest of us.

"Nico, you asshole" Was the first thing I said to him. "Why do you have to get shot twelve times, what is your problem you ass" I cried. I lightly hit his arm.

"I saw how you looked at my picture of Thalia and I on my phone, I know that you like her. She thinks you're cute, she told me so over the phone. She doesn't know you were shot, I couldn't tell her. You have a type you know, you have a thing for people with black hair and punkish. I guess you could say something similar to me but still…"

"It was Octavian the guy in custody admitted it and gave us proof, I just wish that none of this happened and we could be somewhat normal. Wake up Nico, get through this… do it for us" I told him. I kissed his forehead and got up. I exited the room and walked down the hall to my room where five broad men stood and in the middle of them was a man who looked like he could be one of the five bodyguards but I knew his face to well.

"Mr. President" I sputtered. He had black longish hair and electric blue eyes, my little sister thinks he looks like Zeus from the greek myths but I beg to differ.

"Miss. Chase, good to meet you, I came to wish my every happiness to you and your fiancé." He rehearsed. I nodded and thanked him. He then called for his men to leave and we sat down in chairs.

"Now, I wanted to talk to you about the election next year, I know that Senator Jackson is running, he's favorite right now for the democratic candidate. This is my second term and I know I am a republican but I would wish Senator Jackson over the favorite for the republicans, I do wish you two to get married sooner and you to be pregnant by the election, it would boost corral" he started. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. I was talking with the President over when I should get pregnant.

"I do" I responded and kissed my new husband. Percy cupped my face and I held on tightly to my flowers. When I got to dance with him for the first time I felt amazing, here I was, I could sweep my feet across the floor beautifully.

Then the best part of the night, going off to our honeymoon. I hadn't had sex with Percy since the accident and that was three months ago, so I was itching to love him everywhere.

"Annabeth" he clasped my hand as we walked into the reserved island we were staying on. I smiled at him and walked him to our bed and once he began to take out I condom I stopped him.

"We're married, we have to get me pregnant, let's have a child" I whispered in his ear and he pulled me to his chest and tipped my head up to kiss me.

I lay next to my husband and felt loved. After everything that's happened this past year I wanted to just relax and this week was it for a long time.

"Ready for another round Senator" I asked seductively and was greeted with a sexy smile that ended up on my lips.


End file.
